Tell it to the Bartender
by Black Wolf XIII
Summary: Lucy comes in with a strange dilemma and asks for Mira's help. What brought Lucy to this state? And what happens when a certain dragon slayer becomes involved? Sexual themes. Nalu.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that will be used.

* * *

So one day, while I'm cleaning some mugs at the bar, one of my favorite girls, Lucy, comes up to the bar. She looked a little confused and a little upset so naturally I was curious.

"Hi Lucy-chan," I smiled. "Can I get you your usual smoothie?"

"No thanks Mira."

"How 'bout a strawberry daiquiri for free if you tell me what's got you down?"

Lucy smiled slightly and nodded her head.

I turned and started to work on her drink and I said:

"So tell me everything, then'll see if I can help you with your problem."

"Well," she started, "it's not a problem, per se. I'm just very confused about something."

"And what's that?"

"Well...

"I guess the confusion started in a dream I had last night. I dreamed that I woke up in the middle of the night when a figure came in to my house through the window. At first I was really scared, but then he started trying to calm me back to sleep."

"Could you see who it was?"

"Well, after a second or two, yes. I saw that it was Natsu."

I couldn't help myself but to gush like an extreme fan girl.

"You were dream about Natsu!" I squealed.

"SSHHHH! Mira!"

I calmed myself down but was still eternally cuing at the idea of my favorite ship. Yes I support Nalu, now be quiet!

"Anyway," she continued. "Natsu had said that he had stayed at the guild and was tired. He actually said he was too tired to walk all the way home, so he asked if he could stay the night there at my place.

"Well, it was a dream so I just agreed and fell right back into a deep sleep."

"So what's confusing about it?"

"Well I haven't gotten to thee weird part yet.

"This morning I woke up feeling comfortably warm and when I opened my eyes, there was Natsu. It hadn't been a dream at all. He had actually come into my house in the middle of the night and asked to the spend, which, apparently, I agreed to."

"So Natsu came into your house in the middle of the night. I though that he normally did that."

"Well he does."

"So what's weird about it this time?"

Lucy started twiddling her fingers and her cheeks turned a pinkish hue.

_Ohhh! _I internally squealed. _This is getting good! _

"When I say I opened my eyes and saw him, I should say I saw the nape of his neck first. Apparently at some point he had moved close enough to me that I..."

"You what?" I asked

"I..." she mutter something under her breath.

"What?'

"I snu..." She mumbled again with her cheeks a very dark red.

"I can't understand you."

"I snuggled against him. Okay!"

"Aahhaaa!" I yelled hugging her from over the counter. "That's so romantic!'

"Mira! Stop!" She said pushing me off of her.

"I'm sorry. It's just the two of you would look so cute as a couple."

"Mira," she said blushing. "We aren't a couple."

"Not yet."

She just drank her daiquiri, which was about the same shade of red as her face, avoiding any eye contact with me.

"So was that the weird thing? You woke up snuggled against Natsu. I mean I no it doesn't happen often but..."

"No that's still not the weird part.

"I saw that I was cuddled up against Natsu and I..."

She blushed again and looked down at her feet.

"I went back to sleep."

We were both silent for a moment, then she turned her eyes back up towards me for a second.

"Is that finally the weird part?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as though it was obvious. "That's the weird part."

"Why?"

"I didn't get mad. Usually if I find Natsu in my bed or just in my house in general I get pissed at him for breaking in. But this morning was different. I had though what happened last night was just a dream but when I say Natsu next to me this morning I was honestly..."

She blushed again and avoided my gaze.

"Come on," I smiled. "You have to say it honey."

"I was happy. I was glad it wasn't just a dream and I like having Natsu there when I woke up."

"Oh you two are so madly in love."

"We are not!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Well..." I though for a moment on something that I could do to prove she was in love. "Describe Natsu to me. Tell me everything that comes to mind when you think of him."

"He's an idiot for starters. He's also rude for just showing up uninvited all the time. And he's clumsy. And childish... But I kinda like that about him."

Her cheeks turned a little pink again. She shook her head and the blush vanished.

"He's short tempered, and get's in way to many fights. He's... Loyal. And friendly."

Her cheeks turned pinker than before.

"He always has that goofy, sweet grin. He's protective. Warm. And he's always, always been there for me."

She smiled a very cute smile and her cheeks darkened again.

"And I think he always will be."

Lucy leaned across the counter and hugged me.

"Thanks Mira."

I just stared at her and smiled.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yeah. I really think of love Natsu."

"Hurray!" I yelled bouncing up and down.

Lucy got up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To tell Natsu."

I squealed like the Nalu fan girl I was as she walked out.

* * *

Later that evening, Natsu came in. He didn't have his usually energy about him, he honestly looked exhausted. Instead starting a usual fight, he came up and sat at the bar. I wondered what was wrong I worried it had something to do with the conversation between Lucy and I earlier.

"Natsu," I started. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy..." he trailed off, "is mad at me right now."

"W-What happened!?" I asked a little too loudly.

"Well...

"I'd gone fishing with Happy earlier today and then Lucy showed up. She said she wanted to talk to me alone. So I told Happy to take all the fish back home and that I'd be back sooner or later. Then Lucy and I started walking back to her apartment and she was going on about how much I meant to her and how grateful she was for everything I had done for her."

"Go on," I said getting nervous.

"We eventually reached Lucy's apartment and while we were standing outside the door, Lucy told me she loved me."

Natsu scratched his head and looked down.

"I guess that's where everything started going down hill," he said.

"Natsu!" I growled.

He looked and me as though he was looking at the devil.

"Did you break Lucy's heart!?"

"No," he responded.

"The why is she mad?"

"After she said she loved me, I told her I loved her too."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"After that," he started again, "we started kissing. And then again. And then we went into her apartment and we kept making out. We kept bumping into things and we started..."

Natsu turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Undressing. And then we did... that."

My jaw dropped as I stared at Natsu.

"You two had sex?"

His face was crimson as he nodded.

"A lot."

"Define a lot."

"It was about four o'clock when we arrived at her apartment and we only stopped about an hour ago."

I stared at him again.

"Natsu, it's nine o'clock."

"I know."

"So why is she mad?"

"Well, we kept moving around and I may have broken some stuff in her house. Like a chair or part of her head board."

I turned around filled a mug and handed it to Natsu.

"This one's on the house. And you'll probably need to go on a job to pay for the repairs. Want me to find you one?"

He simply nodded.

* * *

Hi everybody. I haven't made any fanfiction in a while so I hope you all enjoyed it. So leave some comments, tell me what you think, and I can always use some constructive criticism. Thanks


End file.
